


Kiss the Cook

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2015 [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yuidirnt prompted for the “Little Black Dress” theme: any, any, "kiss the cook" apron</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Cook

Eliot held up the small brown shopping. “Parker. What is this?”

“It's a present for you. Open it.”

Suspiciously, he pulled out the contents, eyeing the present. 

“Go on. Put it on.”

Humoring her, he put the apron on, wrapping the straps around his waist, he tied a knot. “Kiss the cook?” He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“So I can do this.”

Eliot was lucky he had good reflexes because he found himself with an armful of Parker. And honestly if the silly apron got this response from her, he'd make sure it wear it more.


End file.
